Poison
by this road we walk
Summary: "Al, I just don't know what my parents will do and I don't want to risk them trying to break us up!" "Well maybe they won't have to break us up." "What are you saying?" "You're smart," I sneered, walking out the door. "Figure it out." /this relationship is a poison.
1. Poison

**A/N: Hello readers! I'll keep it brief and tell you to review "A Classic Love Story." Also, review this story and enjoy it! I like it **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"What do you want from me Al? I'm done trying to figure this out!"

"I want you to tell me you love me! I want you to be there! But no, you're always off with Ashlyn fucking Nott and leaving me alone!"

"We agreed to keep this a secret!"

"You were the one who wanted to keep it a secret! And I never told you to get a girlfriend so that way you could cheat on me with her!"

"This was the only way that no one would question me!"

"Yeah because you're ashamed to have me."

"Of course I'm not!" Scorpius said, scandalized.

"Yeah well it sure as hell seems that way. You know what? Call me when you figure out you're fucking life because I'm done." I sneered.

"Al, come on, don't be like this!" I glared at him, my jade eyes filled with hurt and disgust, and apparated out of our shared flat. I went to my cousin's flat that she shared with her boyfriend, Lorcan Scamander.

I knocked on the door.

"Al? What do you want? It's like three in the morning-oh." She cut herself off, probably seeing my red-rimmed eyes and the stony look on my face.

"It's alright Rosie, you can go back to bed, but do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"Nah, it's all right. I was up anyways. Lorcan is asleep; he had a lot of work to do, so as soon as he ate, he conked out. How about I make you some tea?"Rose asked sympathetically. I smiled at her half-heartedly.

Rose was my best friend. Even though she was Scorpius's best friend too, she always made it a point to take my side of an argument unless I was clearly in the wrong. Family sticks together after all. Not to mention, she knew how much my fights with Scorpius affected me, so she always tried to help me talk it out.

She let me into the flat and we walked into the kitchen where she started boiling the water. As the water boiled, she looked at me curiously. She could probably tell this wasn't one of our ordinary fights.

So at her request, I told her the story. He didn't say anything throughout the entire thing and finished making the tea. She passed me my cup wordlessly and I nodded at her in thanks. She cleared her throat.

"Al, this is killing you. And it's killing me just to see you getting killed by him…do you think maybe it's time to call it quits?" I couldn't bring myself to be mad, mostly because it was a question that I had been asking myself a lot lately.

"Rosie…I love him."

"But is that enough for you?" she asked, fixing her serious blue eyes on me. "This relationship is like a poison. This is the third time you've been here in one month. Of course I don't mind having you here, but I do mind the fact that you're crying and upset and well… broken. You promised you would never let anyone break you, no matter who it was. Sometimes you have to just cut your losses and move on, Al."

I couldn't exactly argue with that.

"I don't know who I am without him. We've been together for 4 years and I can't just throw it away!"

"Then what are you going to do? Keep going for another 2 years when it's killing you both and then break up in a huge dramatic manner?"

"…I don't know."

Rose sighed and looked down at her tea.

"This isn't my decision to make Al. But I'm worried about you."

"I would be surprised if you weren't." She smiled at me.

"Come on you great lump, go to the guest bedroom. There are some pajamas already in there. You have work tomorrow, so you'd better get some rest."

"Alright mother," I said, grinning for what seemed liked the first time in years.

"Don't test me at three in the morning, Al. You will regret it." She said seriously, but her eyes twinkled with amusement. I think she was relieved that I had cracked a smile.

"Yes ma'am!" She pulled me out of the chair and gave me a little shove towards the room.

"Go!" I gave her my two-fingered salute. I marched back to the room, where I was surrounded by my thoughts yet again. The smile slid off of my face as my mind went back to another one of our fights.

"_You got a girlfriend? No not only a girlfriend, you got a Nott to be your girlfriend? How stupid are you?"_

"_Al, this is for us! It's so that way no one finds out about us! I did this for you!" _

"_I've told you on many occasions that I don't give a flying fuck who finds out about us! Clearly she's for you." _

"_Al, I just don't know what my parents will do and I don't want to risk them trying to break us up!"_

"_Well maybe they won't have to break us up." _

"_What are you saying?"_

"_You're smart," I sneered, walking out the door. "Figure it out." _

Why do I even love him?

Oh right.

_A bludger hit me and the entire world went dark. I woke up in the hospital wing to a familiar face hovering over me._

"_Al! Are you okay? Do you want some water? How does your eye feel? Does it hurt?" he asked worriedly._

"_Scor…you act like a worried mother sometimes," I grumbled._

"_Only because I love you," he said, grinning and placing a peck on my lips. My frown softened slightly. _

"_I love you too Scor." _

"_Well I am pretty amazing!" he laughed, hugging me. His eyes shone with relief, but I pretended not to see. How could I be so important to someone?_

I hate loving him. Rose was right, this was poisoning me. I heard a tap on my window. I opened it, and Scorpius flew in on his broom. I jumped back in surprise; he usually waited for me to go home the next day before saying what he needed to. His eyes were red and his face was stained with tears. His normally perfect hair was unkempt, and his normally immaculate outfit was wrinkled and ripped. He didn't seem to care though. He jumped off of his broom and gave me a huge hug.

"I love you Al and I am so sorry." 

I thought back to what Rose said. Was it enough?

"I love you too Scor," I said and returned his hug.

Yes he was a poison, but maybe he was also the antidote.

I smiled at him as he joined me in the bed and we quickly fell asleep.

3 weeks later, I appeared on Rose's doorstep yet again. I tried not to show her the bags underneath my eyes.

"Al? What are you doing here? I thought you and Scorpius made up?" I steeled my nerves and said,

"Scorpius is engaged."

"What? Congratulations! Where is he?" Rose exclaimed, not catching what I meant.

"He isn't engaged to me." Her blue eyes widened.

"No! Is it-" I cut her off.

"Ashlyn Nott."

**A/N: WHOA A CLIFFHANGER GUYS! Idk if I want to leave it like this or continue it, but if you want me to continue it, review it and I will. **


	2. Antidote

"_Ashlyn Nott?" _Rose nearly screamed. I just nodded tiredly. "How, in the name of Merlin's saggy balls, did this happen?"

The one thing I couldn't stop thinking about. How could this have gone so far?

"_So Al," Scorpius said._

"_So Scor," I laughed. Scorpius looked uneasy. "Is something wrong Scor? You look upset about something." _

"_Well…something's happened."_

"_Well, go on then. Spit it out." I sneered, sensing it had something to do with Ashlyn Nott. If only I knew how right I was._

"_I… I'm engaged."_

"_If this is a proposal Scor, try again." I said, knowing what he actually meant, and yet hoping to God it wasn't true._

"_It's not…I'm engaged to Ash." I instantly became cold. I felt like my insides had frozen over._

"_Excuse me?" I asked, scarcely believing him._

"_Ash and I are engaged."_

"Al," Rose voice came gently, disrupting my thoughts. "Let's go inside, I'll tell Lorcan we need some alone time." she cast her patronus, an otter like her mother's, and spoke to it. It bounded off, presumably to Lorcan.

She made tea and I was reminded of 3 weeks before, when Scorpius and I had fought over none other than Ashlyn Nott. I wish it was that simple now.

"_Ash? Ash!? Oh of course your perfect little bride _Ash_. No really, congratulations, _boyfriend. _I can see our relationship of four fucking years meant nothing to you."_

"_No really, my dad forced me to propose! It meant nothing!"_

"_What do I care if it meant anything? What matters is you're engaged with the girl you've been fucking _cheating _on me with for 2 years. Actually, no. You've been cheating on Ashlyn with me, because clearly that is your real relationship! I can't believe I could've been this stupid!"_

"_Al-" Scorpius began._

"_No. Fuck no. You don't get to make your half-assed little excuses, okay? I stayed with you for _four _years. You dated Nott for two of the four years we were together, and you know what? I put up with it, because I loved you. I got that you didn't want anyone to find out about us and you kept telling me that she meant nothing to you! Well guess what! She won! She's the fiancée and what am I? The pointless boyfriend from your gay phase? I can't do this Scorpius. You have been playing jump rope with 'the line' for two years and you finally crossed it. Enjoy your wedding." I snapped. I turned away, the tears already pooling in my eyes._

"_Albus Severus, turn around right now!" Scorpius yelled._

"_I'm sorry Scorpius," I said, still not turning around. "You don't have control over me. Not anymore." I disapparated out, ignoring his cries behind me._

Rose gave me the tea and I sipped at it half-heartedly.

"You told me so Rose. You were right." I said hollowly.

"Maybe I was, but I wish I wasn't," she answered.

"I really thought he loved me Rose. I really did."

"I do!" a voice called out. I spun around in my seat. I was too shocked to do anything, but Rose apparently was not. She was on her feet with her wand drawn within seconds. She put her wand underneath his chin.

"Get out Malfoy!" she attempted to snarl, but Scorpius, Rose, and I had been best friends since our first year at Hogwarts. She had a difficult time being mean to him, even if it was for good reason. He ignored her.

"Please Scorpius," I said tiredly, "just leave."

"Malfoy!" she warned.

"Rose, just shut up okay!" Scorpius yelled. He looked regretful as soon as he said it. I could tell he hadn't meant to unleash his temper on her, but Rose was a Weasley. With Weasleys comes temper. Rose narrowed her eyes.

"No you shut up Malfoy! You break my cousin's heart, you barge into my flat unannounced, and you get fucking _engaged _to the vanity-obsessed, selfish, materialistic girl from school. _Then _you tell me to shut up?! No way. For years I've taken pity on you. I knew you weren't ready to come out and neither Al nor I ever pushed you, but dammit! You cannot get engaged to Ashlyn Nott when you are dating my cousin. And you do not tell me to shut up in my own flat! So I'll say this one more time Malfoy, _get the bloody hell out of my flat!_"

The last time I had seen Rose even close to this mad was when Fred and Roxanne charmed her books to scream every time she tried to read them.

But even that was nothing compared to the look of sheer rage on her face. However, Scorpius had known Rose and been her best friend, for eight years. He paled, but he did not step down. To be honest, if Rose's wand was pointed at _me_ like that, I would probably step away from the argument quickly. I had to be at least a little impressed.

"Rose, please. I just need to speak to Al." I stood up and put my hand on Rosie's shoulder. She had done enough for me to last a lifetime. This was my battle, not hers. I mustered up my strength and my nastiest glare.

"That's Albus to you, Scorpius." Just saying those words took me back to a time when I had said the exact opposite and my heart broke all over again.

_I couldn't believe I had lost Rose in the crowd! I hoped she was okay and made up my mind to find her before the train stopped. I stepped into a random compartment and saw a small boy sitting alone on a bench, reading his book. The boy had short blond hair that hung loose and touched his ears. _

"_Erm, excuse me? Could I sit here?" I spoke nervously. _

"_Sure thing!" he said, bringing his head out of his book. His eyes bugged out when he saw me. "Bloody hell! You're Albus Severus Potter, aren't you? It's so nice to meet you! I'm Scorpius Malfoy!" Scorpius said, his grey eyes shining. _

_He clutched his book to his chest with one hand and stuck out the other. He was supposed to be my enemy, right? That's what Uncle Ron said. But he seemed nice enough. And daddy had always told me to give people a chance. But if he was supposed to be my friend, something would have to change._

_I smiled at him politely, as mummy always told me that it makes people feel nice when you smile at them. He grinned in response. _

"_It's nice to meet you too! But if we're going to be friends, please don't call me Albus or Albus Severus, that makes me sound like an old man, don't you think? Just call me Al! Everyone else calls me Al!"_

"_Alright…Al." I grinned at the way my name sounded when he said it. _

"Okay, Albus then," he said, but his eyes were downcast. "Please. I just want to talk. I steeled my nerves.

"Alright, fine." I replied. Rose glanced at me in concern, but said nothing.

"Don't try anything Malfoy," she growled and walked out of the room. I knew she would be listening in, just in case I needed help. I stared down at the floor, not wanting to meet his eyes. Scorpius took a deep breath, as though preparing himself.

"You were right, Al." I glanced up in shock. I had expected to hear many things, but this was not one of them. "I thought that because I loved you and you knew that, I could do whatever it took to keep my family happy. You knew that I dated Ashlyn because I didn't want to come out, so it didn't feel like cheating. But it was cheating, essentially. I was with two people at the same time and that wasn't fair to either of you. So I came out to Ashlyn."

My jaw dropped, but I recovered before he could see my shock. I schooled my features into a mask of indifference.

"And what did she say?"

"Oh she practically had an aneurysm, but once she was over the fact that she wasn't going to have a rich husband to give her money for shopping, she was excited that she had a gay best friend to go shopping with. I don't think she ever loved me. Plus, she may be vain and materialistic, but she's a Slytherin. She's pretty clever. Maybe she even knew already, I don't know, honestly. But she definitely knew I never loved her."

"Oh," I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"So after that bridge was crossed," he continued, "I came out to my parents." This time I was less calm.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Well, yes," he said airily. "In fact, I've just been disowned by my father. The fact that I went into auror training after school was already pretty bad, and since then I've been bouncing on his last nerve. This was just the cherry on top of the disappointment sundae that is having me as a son." His tone was light, but I could tell he was upset. I took a deep breath.

"You did all of that for me?" I asked quietly.

"It was time," was all he said. I paused.

I was a Gryffindor, yes, but that didn't make me impulsive. My family and friends had often joked that I was far too careful to be a Gryffindor. I wasn't brash like my brother or even confident like Rose. Apart from being brave and chivalrous (at least, that's what the hat said), I could have easily been in Ravenclaw. However, at this moment, all my Gryffindor courage came bursting out of me at once.

I grabbed his tie. He flinched, but didn't say anything. He looked as though he expected me to beat the living shit out of him, but he forgot. I wasn't Rosie. I tugged him closer until our lips touched and snogged him for all my life was worth.

"What was that?" he asked, baffled.

"It's not all going to be all hugs and kisses from now on, Scor," I said releasing his tie. "But I'll give you another chance."

"Thank you Al!" he said, eyes shining. He looked just like that eleven year old kid I had met on the Hogwarts Express. He leaned in to kiss me, but I put my hand on his mouth.

"Give it some time Scor," I said. He nodded. He looked slightly disappointed, but his smile was real when he said,

"I can give it all the time in the world, as long as I'm with you."

**A/N: Well that took forever. It's pretty mushy, but we all need a little mushiness! Review! Also, review "A Classic Love Story." **


End file.
